House of Horrors
by thebadbishop
Summary: Elizabeth Eaton is the secret daughter of Marcus Eaton. Her brother, Tobias, transferred two years ago. Now it's her turn to choose. Can she outrun her past? (ABANDONED)
1. Chapter 1

**Tobias**

I stand in the pit looking through the crowd, hoping to talk to Tori before she leaves to administer the aptitude tests. The pit is crowded with dauntless making their way to work which only makes my task harder. It's loud and people are rushing past me from all angles but I still keep my eyes glued to the door of the tattoo shop, she should be walking out any minute now.

"You okay there, Four?", my head snaps around to where the voice came from and I'm met with small, dark, angular eyes and black hair. Tori. "Are you lost or something?", she chuckles.

"Ha ha.", I say, shooting her a sarcastic smile. I've always gotten along with Tori, she was the first person I met in Dauntless. "You on your way to the aptitude tests?", I say, changing the subject to what I actually want to talk about.

"Sure am.", she says as we start walking, "Y'know, you'd think I would be bored of seeing a bunch of Abnegation kids take the same test every year"

I chuckle but I don't say anything else. I want to ask her to do something for me but that's never been my strong suit. I hate asking for favors. I just walk with her in silence for a minute chewing the inside of my cheek.

"What do you want to ask me, Four?", she says, giving me a pointed look. She sees straight through me.

I sigh before turning to her and say "My sister is taking her test today."

Tori raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a sister.", she says, her voice filled with intrigue.

"Yeah, no one does, not even Zeke.", I start walking again, Tori following closely behind. "I know you administer half of the Abnegation tests and I was wondering if you could tell her something for me, if you do her's."

Tori stays silent for a moment, probably thinking of a nice way to say no. "What do you want me to tell her?", she sounds unsure, like she hasn't made up her mind yet. I have to be careful about what I ask her to say, otherwise she might not do it.

"Just tell her that I said that I'm sorry.", I say, Tori's expression changes from an uncertain one to a confused one. "She'll know what for.", I add before Tori gets the chance to ask.

"I'll tell her.", Tori says, she doesn't ask any more questions, although I can tell she wants to. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth." Took nods. I give her a small smile as if to say 'thank you' before she walks away.

It's been two years since I transferred to Dauntless, escaping my father. Even though I'm now free from the monster that haunted my childhood, I feel guilty. I left her behind. I left my little sister alone with that sadistic maniac for two years. I just hope that he didn't hurt her too much, although I know it's useless, of course he did. But tomorrow she can choose to leave as I did, she can choose to leave that house of horrors.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I wake up early today in the hope that I can be gone before Marcus wakes up. I roll out of bed and quickly change before heading to the bathroom, careful to keep my movements quiet as not to wake him. I don't have to type in the code that is supposed to lock the only mirror in our house away since Marcus broke it years ago. I slide the panel across to reveal my reflection. I almost don't recognize myself. I remember when I used to have rosy cheeks and eyes filled with happiness, now my skin is pale and bags are starting to form underneath my deep blue eyes. It's been a long time and I've been through so much since then, I'm not that same girl anymore. But that changes tomorrow. Tomorrow I leave this life behind and start again.

I pull my dark brown hair into a bun at the back of my head, the classic Abnegation hairstyle. I take another look at my reflection and realize how tired I look, how broken I look. I quickly sneak back into my room, lift up the loose floorboard next to my bed and pull out a bag full of makeup. Makeup is strictly forbidden in Abnegation because they believe that it is tied to vanity, which is why I have to hide it, I can't begin to imagine what Marcus would do to me if he found it. I make my way back to the bathroom and apply some concealer over the dark bags under my eyes. I brush a light layer of blush over my cheekbones, it's barely noticeable but it makes me feel pretty again. I'm starting to look like that same happy kid again. I have other things in the bag - mascara, eyeliner, lipstick - but I don't use any of it today, it would be too noticeable.

I put the makeup back underneath the floorboard and head downstairs. I go to the kitchen and check the clock on the wall - 7:15 - fifteen more minutes until Marcus wakes up. I quickly grab a plain muffin from the counter and rush out the door, making sure to close it softly on my way out.

I still have hours until the aptitude tests start, all the other kids my age have classes to go to today, but I'm homeschooled. I don't have any friends, mostly because no one even knows that I exist, but partly because you can be friends with an Abnegation person, one conversation with them is painful enough.

Marcus has hidden me away my whole life, no one knows that he even has a daughter, but that's about to change. Tomorrow, Elizabeth Eaton, Marcus Eaton's secret daughter, will transfer, and everyone will know.

As I approach the Upper Levels building, I stop to take it all in. I've never seen it before, let alone been inside. Its made of glass and steel and there's a statue in front of it. It's incredible.

"Move it, Stiff.", a Candor boy says before shoving me out of his way. Big mistake.

"Watch it, Candor.", I spit, glaring at him. Everyone around us stops and stares. It's unlike a Stiff to talk back to someone.

"What did you just say to me?", he says in a quiet voice, stepping closer to me.

"I told you to watch it.", I say matching his tone, I'm still glaring at him.

"I don't take orders from Stiffs.", he says, raising his voice slightly before pushing me backward. I scoff and shake my head. I walk back towards him slowly and stop infant of him, not making a sound. Everyone around us is still stood still, silently watching this unfold. I pull my arm out and launch a fist into his face, causing him to fall on the floor. The are some gasps and snickers around us but I stay there staring at him.

"What is going on over here.", an older Dauntless women snaps me out of my daze and I turn to face her. She has narrow, dark, angular eyes and long black hair.

"Candor here couldn't keep his mouth shut, so I put him on his ass.", I say, motioning to the Candor boy that's still on the floor. She's clearly surprised by what I said, and so is everyone else, they all stare at me wide-eyed, it's not very often you meet a feisty Stiff.

"Can't argue with that logic.", she chuckles. "Be careful though, we don't want you getting into trouble now do we.", she smiles at me. She's nice.

"Yes Ma'am.", I say sarcastically and salute. She just shakes her head and walks away laughing.

I turn back to the Candor boy and say "You better watch what you say to me. Next time I'll do a lot worse." I step over him and push through the crowd that's formed around us.

Once I'm inside the building I head straight towards the cafeteria where we wait for the aptitude tests. There's still three hours until they start so I'm the only one in here.

After about an hour a woman walks out of one of the test rooms and into the cafeteria. She's the same woman I spoke to earlier.

"Well hello again.", she says when she spots me. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p'. She raises an eyebrow. "I'm homeschooled.", I add.

"Ah.", she replies before making her way over to the table I'm sat at. "So what's your name?"

"Elizabeth.", I say, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"Ohh, so you're Elizabeth.", she says, causing me to be confused. "Four didn't mention that you were so fiery.

"Four?", I ask. Who the hell is Four?

"Your brother.", she says, easing my confusion. "He goes by Four now."

"You know my brother?", I say. No one has mentioned Tobias in a long time. It's been two years since he transferred to Dauntless.

"Yep.", she says, smiling slightly. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry. He didn't tell me what for but he said that you would know what he meant." I nod slightly, looking down at the table. Tobias feels guilty for leaving me with Marcus. He has nothing to feel guilty for. He did the right thing. He had to escape.

"I should probably get back.", the woman says, "My names Tori by the way." I smile at her and she walks back into the room she came from. I'm alone again.

* * *

Two hours pass and suddenly the cafeteria is crawling with sixteen-year-olds waiting for their aptitude tests.

The Dauntless sit laughing and playing card games. The Amity sit on the floor playing some kind of clapping game. The Erudite read books, craving new knowledge. The Candor are having some kind of debate, but it's not serious because they're still smiling. The Abnegation sit silently, casting nervous glances at me.

I spot the Candor boy staring at me and decide to have some fun with it. "Are you just going to sit there staring at me or do I need to punch you again?" The whole cafeteria falls silent and turns towards me.

"Shut up, Stiff." He sneers standing up and getting closer to me. I stand up so that we're level.

"I thought I told you to watch what you say to me.", I say, raising my chin so that I don't seem so small next to him.

"And I thought I told you that I don't take orders from Stiffs." This kid really doesn't know when to shut it.

"Well, that was before I knocked you on your ass.", people around us chuckle and he glares at me as he walks back to his seat. I stand there smirking for a moment before making my way back to my seat. None of the Abnegation look at me.

"Elizabeth Eaton.", Tori calls my name and the Abnegation share confused glances. I ignore them and follow Tori into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth**

The walls are covered with mirrors. In the middle of the room, Tori is busying herself with a machine, there's a chair next to it.

I walk over to one of the mirrors and stare at my reflection, I've never been able to do this without the fear of being caught, I'm finally able to see what I really look like. My skin is pale, but I don't look sick like I did this morning, my eyes are deep blue, like an ocean. My eyelashes are long and dark and my eyebrows are neatly plucked. Marcus never noticed that I plucked my eyebrows, if I didn't they would be overgrown and bushy by now. My lips are full and pink and my nose is small, like a button, unlike my brother's which is hooked at the end. My hair is dark brown, it's so dark that it almost looks black, and when I take it down at night, it hangs well past my shoulders. My Abnegation robes are baggy, to hide my body, showing it off would be vain. I notice Tori smiling at me in the mirror and I turn around to face her.

"Sorry, I don't get to see my reflection often.", I say, I can feel myself blush.

"No problem." Tori winks. "Come sit down.", she motions towards the chair. I walk over to the chair and sit down, Tori attaches some wires to herself, me and the machine. She holds out a vial of clear liquid to me.

"What is it?", I say as I take the vial from her and sniff the contents. I scrunch my nose up in disgust.

"Bottoms up.", she evades my question and I tip the liquid into my mouth, it burns my throat.

Suddenly I'm alone in the room. The machine and Tori are both gone. I know what is coming next, Marcus coached me and Tobias for this, I'm still not sure why. I'm supposed to pick the cheese over the knife and throw myself into the dog's path to save the little girl. But I'm not going to do that.

"Choose.", a woman says from behind me. I reach out and grab the knife. I wait. A growl from behind me makes me snap my head around. It crouches low as it creeps towards me, snarling. It pounces at me once it's close enough. I plunge the knife into its neck and it disappears.

The rest of the test goes by in a blur. When I emerge from the simulation, Tori stands there smirking.

"Well done.", she says, "Your result was Dauntless." I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and a grin spreads across my face. I know that my results weren't accurate but that doesn't stop me from feeling relieved. This is my first act of defiance against my father.

I get up and walk towards the door. Just as I'm about to leave I turn back to Tori and say, "Tell my brother that I'll see him soon." She gives me a small wave as I walk out of the door.

When I get back to the Abnegation table I have to cover my mouth with my hand to hide my grin, I can't have my father suspecting that I got any result other than Abnegation, at least not until tomorrow.

* * *

It's dark by the time I get home since the rest of the Abnegation insisted on letting everyone else leave first and then stayed to clean up afterward. As I approach the front door of my small, grey house, I notice a light on through the window. Perfect, Marcus is awake. I was hoping to avoid him completely today. It's late, so him still being up indicates that he'll probably be drunk, which means that he'll definitely be looking for a fight. I take a deep breath and brace myself for what is undoubtedly waiting for me and open the door.

"Elizabeth." Marcus slurs as I enter the living room. "You're awfully late."

"We stayed late to clean up.", I say, although it's barely loud enough for him to hear. I refuse to meet his eyes, the ones that haunt me in my nightmares. Those evil eyes. I may act tough around the very few people that I meet, but not around Marcus. He terrifies me. I don't want to give him even more reason to hurt me.

"Sit down.", he motions to the seat opposite the couch he is sat on. I sit right on the edge it, in case I have to move quickly. "How was your test?"

"It was okay.", I pick at my nails, trying to soothe my nerves.

"What were your results?", he leans forward in his seat, looking at me accusatorially. Does he know? No, he couldn't know, if he did he would be beating me with a belt by now.

"Abnegation.", I lie, finally meeting his eyes, just the sight of them sends a shiver through my spine. He doesn't say anything else, he just nods, I take it as a sign to leave and I head to my room.

When I get upstairs, I pull my hair from the tight bun it's been in all day and change into my nightgown. As I'm about to climb into bed, I notice the floorboard that I hid the makeup under is askew. Oh, no, was that like that when I left this morning. I carefully move it out of the way to check that everything is still there.

"Looking for this?", I spin around at the sound of Marcus' voice and I see him stood in my doorway, holding the bag of makeup. Crap.

"What on earth do you think you are doing with this? You know the rules!", he's yelling now. He slowly starts to pull his belt from its loops and wraps it around his hand. My hands are shaking uncontrollably with each movement he makes. "You know the punishment for breaking the rules. Turn around." There's no point in arguing with him, it'll just make him angrier. I stand up and turn around, waiting for the first blow. One. The belt hits my back, causing me to scream out in pain. Two. It hits me again, I fall on the floor. I start to lose count after a while, but by the time he's done I'm bleeding and sure that some of these wounds will get infected if I don't clean them quickly. Luckily, before Tobias left he told me about a factionless man that I should go to if I'm ever hurt too badly, that he would help me. Every few weeks I go to see this man, Joseph his name is, and he cleans my wounds for me and helps me calm down.

I wait about 15 minutes until I'm sure that Marcus is asleep and I slip some shoes on and carefully sneak out of the house, careful not to wake him up. It takes around twenty minutes until I reach the building I was looking for. At this point, the pain has gotten so bad that I feel as though I could pass out. I slowly edge the door open and slip inside. The building is full of factionless people but I know exactly where to find Joseph. I head over to the furthest corner of the room and Joseph sits there watching the other factionless.

"Joseph?", it comes out more shaky than I anticipated, but I don't care right now.

"Hello, Lizzy.", his eyes are full of pity, he knows exactly why I'm here. Normally I would hate that look, but I'm in too much pain right now. I sit down infant of him and he starts cleaning my wounds straight away. It stings and he wipes them, I think he can tell because he starts to talk again. "So you had your test today, didn't you?" I nod. "What was your result?"

"Dauntless.", I smile at the thought again. Tomorrow I leave Abnegation behind, I leave my father behind.

"I'm not surprised, you're the bravest girl I know.", Joseph says. He's like a grandfather to me. I've known him for years and he's seen me at my very worst.

"Joseph there you are, I'd like to talk to y-" a woman interrupts us. She stops talking when she notices me. I'm sure I recognize that voice. I turn my head back towards the woman and I stiffen when I see who it is.

"Mom?", it's barely a whisper, but she clamps her hand over her mouth when she realizes who I am. This is impossible. She's dead.

"Elizabeth?", she kneels down and cups my face, "Is that you?"

"H-how are yo-. I mean I thought you were-" I can't seem to find the words. I feel tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"I know.", is all she says. That's all? She's been supposedly dead for nine years and that's all she has to say?

"I have to go.", I choke out. I'm sure I should probably stay and let her explain but this is all too much. "Goodbye Joseph, and thank you."

"Goodbye Lizzy, good luck in Dauntless.", he smiles at me. My mother is about to say something but I run out of the building before she gets the chance. I keep running until I reach my house again. I quietly slip back inside and into my bed.

Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours and then I'm free.

* * *

**Tobias**

I'm sat in the tattoo parlor with Zeke. He forced me to come with him while he gets another tattoo. I don't know why he didn't drag Shauna along instead, but I'm not too bothered because I wanted to talk to Tori about if she spoke to Elizabeth.

"Zeke drag you here?", Tori chuckles when she spots me.

"Yep." I roll my eyes jokingly. "Did you-"

"Yes.", she answers before I even finish my question. "You didn't tell me that she was so feisty."

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she continues, "that I don't think that I've ever seen a Stiff punch someone. Besides you of course."

"She punched someone?", I actually laugh as I say it. I can't believe Lizzy punched someone.

"Some Candor kid." She nods as she says it, "I believe her exact words when I asked her what was going on were 'Candor here couldn't keep his mouth shut, so I put him on his ass'." I laugh again. That definitely sounds like something she would say.

"I told her what you wanted me to say.", Tori says.

My head shoots back up, "You did? What she say?"

"She said that she'll see you soon.", Tori smiles at me. I can't help but smile too.

My little sister is coming to Dauntless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter, I've been having some trouble writing lately. Hopefully, I should have another chapter up in a week or so but I can't make any promises. Also, I would like to say thank you for all the support that this story has been getting so far, it really means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Elizabeth**

When I wake up it takes me a moment to remember the events of last night. My mother is alive. I don't know how, I didn't give her a chance to explain, but she's alive. I can't believe she left me and Tobias alone with Marcus all these years, she knows better than anyone what he is like. I decide to push the thought out of my mind and focus on the Choosing Ceremony. I reach over to the nightstand that sits next to my bed and grab my watch - 7:00 - the ceremony starts in two hours.

I roll out of bed and put on my plain, oversized Abnegation robes for the last time. My back hurts when I move - no doubt from last nights beating - and my shirt sticks to my back, thankfully Joseph managed to clean all of my wounds before I ran out of there. I tie my hair into a tight bun at the back of my head and wait for my father to wake up. Around twenty minutes later I hear him walk down the stairs and I go down soon after. When I reach the kitchen Marcus is cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Elizabeth.", he smiles at me when I enter. Last night he was beating me with a belt and this morning he's making me breakfast. Does he just not remember.

"Good morning.", I mumble, grabbing two plates from the cupboard next to me. We sit down and eat in silence, by the time we've finished and have cleaned up it's time to leave for the Choosing Ceremony.

We walk with the rest of the Abnegation to the Hub, it's the tallest building in the city, I didn't know a building could be so tall. We take the stairs to allow the other factions to use the elevator - how very Abnegation of us.

Twenty flights of stairs later, we finally reach the Choosing Ceremony. Marcus' co-worker, Andrew Prior, holds open the door for us and I am pushed through it by the crowd. The room is large and lit by blue lanterns. On the outside of the room stand the sixteen-year-olds of each faction, the dependents, waiting to make their choice. Rows of chairs are arranged in a circle for our families, they are divided into five sections, one for each faction. In the middle of the room are five large bowls, each containing something to represent one of the factions. Glass for Candor, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, grey stones for Abnegation and burning coals for Dauntless.

I look at the room in awe for a moment, everything else slipping away. This is the room where I will choose my faction. This is the room where I will make the biggest decision of my life. This is the room where I will finally escape my sadistic maniac of a father.

I'm about to make my way over to where the rest of the sixteen-year-olds are standing when a hand rests on my shoulder and I instinctively flinch away. I look to my left and I'm met with the face that I have feared for so many years, Marcus.

"I will see you soon.", he says gently, I don't think I've ever heard his voice like this before. It's like his eyes are pleading with me to stay, but I feel nothing. I have no sympathy for him, not after everything that he's put me through. I walk away without replying to him.

I stand in between an Amity boy with olive skin and dark hair and an Erudite girl with pale skin and blonde hair. Our names will be called in reverse-alphabetical order according to surname, which means that I will be near the end.

Once everyone has taken their seats, Marcus begins his speech about the faction system. I tune him out, not wanting to listen to his voice a second longer than necessary. Even when he starts calling the names I still don't listen, instead, I watch the Dauntless. I spot Tori in the sea of black and I'm surprised when I see that her eyes are already on me. I shoot her a small smile and she winks at me before turning back to the ceremony.

"Elizebeth Eaton.", Marcus' voice snaps me out of my daze and I confidently walk towards the bowls, making sure that I don't take my eyes away from Marcus.

When I reach the center of the room I accept the knife that Marcus is holding out for me. My hand stings as I drag the knife over my palm, jaw clenched. I thrust my hand over the Dauntless bowl and my blood sizzles on the coals. Noise erupts from the Dauntless and I can't help but smile at the shocked expression on Marcus' face. I stride over to the Dauntless, their whoops and cheers welcoming me home.

* * *

When the last person makes their choice, the Dauntless immediately rise and run towards the exit. We blend together as we push down the stairs, the blue, grey, white and red of the faction transfers merging with the black of the Dauntless, we are just one mass of pumping fists and stomping feet. I pull the pins from the bun on my head and let my dark hair hang in loose waves down my back. I let my baggy jacket fall from my arms as I run leaving me in a tight-fitted t-shirt. I nearly trip over an Erudite girl on my way down the stairs but I manage to grab onto the railing. We burst through the doors of the hub and spill onto the street. My legs burn as I run, but it only surges me forward. As we near the end of the street I hear the horn of a train and the Dauntless spread out on a long line, ready to run again. Of course - we have to jump.

When the train gets closer we start to run alongside it. I tell myself over and over that I can do this, that I've outrun enough demons in my life to be able to keep up with this train. I hurl myself into one of the cars and I can't help but laugh - I just jumped onto a moving train. I look up to see black-clothed sixteen-year-olds staring back at me. Some wear smug expressions whilst others look at me wide-eyed.

"Never thought a transfer would make it into this car.", a girl with a shaved head says, "Let alone a Stiff."

"Wait a minute Lynn.", a tall boy with brown skin and dark eyes says. He flashes a grin, "It's Scary Stiff!"

"Scary Stiff?", I laugh, raising an eyebrow. I'm standing up now and I suddenly realize how out of place I look in my grey clothes compared to the black clothing everyone else wears.

"Well after you punched that Candor kid yesterday, Uriah started calling you 'Scary Stiff'", a girl with brown, curly hair answers me with a smile, motioning to the tall boy.

"I didn't think anyone would take any notice of that." I shake my head.

"Well no one has ever seen a Stiff punch someone before, so it was definitely memorable.", Uriah says, still smiling, he has a nice smile.

"So, do you have a real name, or should we keep calling you Scary Stiff?", Lynn smirks.

Elizebeth sounds too Abnegation. I think for a second before answering, "Eliza."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Eliza.", the brown haired girl says, "I'm Marlene." She holds her hand out for me to shake I take it, unsure on what I'm doing since the action is foreign to me.

We talk for the rest of the train ride, I find out that Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn have been friends since they were kids and that Marlene and Lynn have been dating for a year. It must have been around half an hour before the people in the cars ahead of us start jumping out if the train and onto a roof next to it, seven stories up. These people are insane.

"Are you ready?" Uriah says to me. I nod and we both leap from the train. It stings as I land on my knees. I made it. I actually made it.

I hear a scream. I turn my head and see a Dauntless-born girl, standing at the edge of the building and staring at the ground below, sobbing. A Dauntless-born is holding onto her to keep her from falling off. I don't have to look at the ground to know what happened, not everyone made it. I know that I should do something, but what is there to do? I decide to do the most selfish thing of all.

I walk away.

I stand, talking to Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah when someone interrupts. "Nice to see you again Stiff.", I look up and see the Candor boy from yesterday. Just my luck, he transferred too.

"Wish I could say the same Candor.", I glare at him. I can see Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah smirking next to me.

"No need to be so rude.", he smiles, it's an evil smile, the same kind of smile Marcus has. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me." My voice comes out emotionless.

He looks me up and down and it makes me want to hide myself away. "No thanks."

I grab his arm and twist it behind his back, making him groan in pain, before sweeping his legs out from beneath him, he hits the ground with a thud. People snicker around us.

I smile at him and say, "You really need to learn your lesson, Candor. Stay away from me, or I'll make you regret it." His glare hardens. I walk back over to the wide-eyed trio of Dauntless-borns, unable to wipe the smug smile off of my face.

"I think we're going to be good friends.", Marlene grins at me.

This is what I've always wanted. I finally have a home.


End file.
